


Daisies

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a teacher and Kurt is a single father. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt 'first date'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

“Louisa, darling, away from the door now. Aunty Rachel will be here any minute, and we don’t want her squishing you, do we?”

“No, Daddy,” Louisa said. “When is Mr Anderson getting here? I want to show him the special star sticker Miss Keele gave me. I liked the ones Mr Anderson gave me more though, Miss Keele’s not as nice as him, she doesn’t have any puppets and she likes Science more than English so when I tell her my stories she just nods and moves on! Mr Anderson-”

Louisa’s little tirade about the wonder that was Mr Anderson was cut off by Rachel’s arrival. Weighed down by bags full of toys and books, Rachel swept her god-daughter up into a whirl of kisses and hugs. “Hello hello, how’s my favourite niece doing?”

“I’m your only niece,” Louisa giggled.

“And so you are, what a peculiar coincidence. Now then, little Lou, what-”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call her that.”

“Kurt, shush, Duchess and I are discussing very important business,” Rachel said, waving him away. “Louisa, how attractive is Mr Anderson? Does he like music? Fashion? Should we plan a Fall or a Spring wedding?”

“He’s really pretty, and he plays piano and did sing-a-longs when I was in his class, and Daddy said his taste in clothes was impractical.”

“Impeccable, sweetie, I said his taste was impeccable.”

Rachel and Louisa exchanged smirks. “Definitely a Fall wedding then. Come on Duchess, let’s get you in your coat, I have a super exciting afternoon planned for us at the park while your Daddy is on his date.”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Kurt protested, “We’re just having something to eat and getting to know each other a little better, don’t get your hopes up. I’ve had dates since Louisa was born, and none of them have worked out, why would this be any different?”

“Because you two decided to wait the eight months until Duchess was no longer his student to actually go on a date so it wouldn’t be awkward for her if things went well. Or badly, actually..”

“And he’s the first one that I like,” Louisa pointed out. “So don’t mess this up for me, Daddy, I’ve already told all my friends that you and Mr Anderson are going to get married.”

“You did what?”

Louisa darted into her room, calling back over her shoulder, “Nothing, Daddy, don’t worry about a thing.”

“She gets that from you,” Kurt hissed.

Rachel batted her eyelashes, the picture of innocence as she straightened her hat. “Gets what from me? Her get-go attitude? Her stunning good looks? Her-”

“Love of meddling in other people’s affairs. Making everything work out for her.”

“I am hurt, Kurt Hummel. She got all of my best qualities, and you’re trying to make out that they’re a bad thing?”

A knock at the door had Rachel squealing with delight, as Kurt practically dove towards the mirror to check his hair one last time. “Maybe I should cancel, is it too late cancel?”

“Babe, he’s at the door. You’re going to go out with him, it will be wonderful, and if not just make your excuses and come meet Duchess and me in the park. Do you want a code word? We could have a code word, you text me the word and I’ll call you with an emergency.”

“I don’t need a code word, I just need-”

“To open the door?” Louisa asked, walking past his father and tugging open the front door. “Hello Mr Anderson! Sorry you were stood there for so long, Daddy was being silly and panicking. I think that means he’s excited.”

“Thank you, Louisa, stand aside sweetie and let Mr Anderson in.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Mr Anderson grinned, shutting the door behind him and kneeling beside Louisa. “And I think when I’m not at school you can call me Blaine. These are for you,” he added, handing her a bunch of daisies.

Louisa flushed with pleasure, handing the flowers to Kurt. “Mr Blaine, can I go back to being in your class? I liked it more there.”

“I’m afraid you’ve gotten too grown up for my class sweetheart, but you can still talk to me at recess and in the corridors, and I know Miss Keele adores you.”

Louisa humphed, but Rachel shooed her out the door before she could protest further, with an airy wave and a “call me later, darling” to Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt stood facing one another. “Sorry about that, Louisa’s rather taken with you.”

“I don’t mind,” Blaine said, “She’s a smart girl. Ready to go?”

“Yes, yeah absolutely, let me just put these in a vase for Duchess.”

“Duchess?”

“Oh, it’s a nickname that Rachel, that’s the woman who just took her out, gave her when she was very young.” Kurt deposited the daisies in a vase and grabbed his coat, motioning for Blaine to lead the way out of the apartment. “I hoped it’d fade into the background as she got older, but then Louisa discovered The Aristocats, and my step-mother heard Rach call her it, so it kind of stuck. It grows on you.”

“It’s sweet.”

The men lapsed into silence as they walked down the street towards the diner they’d agreed on, a 50’s themed place that had opened a few weeks ago. With his fashion sense and his hair, Kurt had joked back when they were working out where to go, Blaine would have to be careful not to be mistaken for a staff member.

Over milkshakes and burgers, conversation opened back up, and Blaine quickly had Kurt in fits of giggles as he told him the latest scandal in the staff room. Blaine, Kurt soon realised, was equal parts dapper and dork. It was no wonder Louisa loved him so much.

As they walked hand-in-hand through the park on their way back to Kurt’s apartment, Blaine pulled Kurt over towards the lake. “I’m really glad you agreed to go out with me today,” he said.

Kurt shrugged, playing coy. “I am too. Even if there was an eight month wait between you telling me I was gorgeous and our first date.”

Blaine blushed. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up! I still can’t believe it. My first ever parent-teacher conference, and I start stammering because my star student’s father is a very handsome, very talented designer, who clearly dotes on his daughter. I blame you entirely, if you weren’t such a catch I wouldn’t have spent the entire year being mocked by colleagues whenever your designs appeared anywhere.”

“You think I’m a catch?” Kurt asked, stepping closer to Blaine until it would only take one of them to move an inch and they’d be kissing.

Blaine tilted his head up, but just before he could reply there was a shout of “Daddy!” and a scarlet blur sprinting towards them, Rachel hot on Louisa’s heels.

Kurt groaned and dropped his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I knew I should have made Rachel take her to the movies.”


End file.
